Cure
is the oldest Scorpium Ultra and the older twin brother of Virus. Cure believes that "Conflict is necessary" to attain peace. Cure is the guardian of Curiums and the protector of Curium Water and Planet Cure. In the past, Cure almost died after reverting Virus' damage and saved by Genesis Messiah and being respected by many beings in the universe. Cure has a direct entity link with the same deity and having the memories of the deity's distant past. Cure bears the element Water as his powers are mostly on Curium Water manipulation. History Past Arcs Cure is the oldest and first Scorpium Ultra born, he will share his genes with Virus, whom was born 1000 years later. He landed on Planet Cure and devote his life to protect the Curium Water, he constructed the Water Light Place. Chapter 1: "Battle with Deleto Race" With Virus, Cure and Virus fought off a fierce and legendary battle with many number of the Deleto Race. Cure would also train himself to be more stronger and powerful in the use of his Curium Water. After many years, Cure and Virus managed to drive them to extinction, ending their threat for many years to come. While Cure returned to Planet Cure, Cure is aware that Virus went to Earth. He also know about Yvon's presence there. Chapter 2: "Banishment" After Virus seen the digusting side of humans on Earth and using Voiderium to void many organisms of their free will to kill them and turning planet to wasteland, Cure confronted his younger brother at the Edge Hole and fought a battle with each other. After a struggle, Cure emerged victorious by wounding him with the power of Curium Water which can dissipate Virus' Voiderium. Cure then banished Virus out of the universe for his atrocious actions. Chapter 3: "Road to Slumber" As the damage caused by Virus in the ten thousand years will be too severe, Cure unleashes all his Curium Water to purify and clean the universe and reversing the damage done by Virus which he did. However doing that, Cure had to pay a price, he was on the verge of death and loses his conscious from the excessive use of energy. His actions touched many beings and Genesis Messiah sees them, saved him from the brink of death. To survive, he took a human form and slumbered while Genesis Messiah and the Curiums heal him in the cave of Planet Cure. As day pass by, he gets better and better. He was forced to awaken next years later after Virus and his army returns. Ultraman One Season 4-5 After awakened, he meet Ultras from the Land of Light. He would discuss with them about what happens and his backstory. Following this, he transformed in many tumes and aiding them against Snakewheel, showing them his powers. He later explained to them the power of Curium Water. He finally meet Virus, both fought against each other, while he was almost winning, Belial came and almost turn him into his slave but Cure manages to escape. Back in Planet Cure, the palace he creates, he bath himself in Curium Water to heal and the will to protect, allows him to unlock his Ultimate Form, Ocean Fom. He later saved Dark Sceptor and fought against a soulless copy of himself and went to space once again to reverse the damge done by Virus in his Ocean Form. He later challenged Virus to a final battle after One is defeated by one. Cure fought well and wanting his younger brother to return back but Virus was strong enough to restand his Cure The Final. As a result, Cure and the others could only watch as Virus blew up the universe until Genesis Messiah came and undo the damge. Cure was unable to use his Ocean Form after taking too much damage for a while but Genesis Messiah shortened the punishment. Cure later went to Earth with Dark Sceptor to purify Yvon from Voiderium but unable to turn her to Normal from The Sacrifie. Cure then recruit them to live on Planet Cure and start training them. Cure and his allies, the Scorpium Ultras, would travel to the Land of Light to gather and battle against Evil Messiah later. Cure participated in the battle with Evil Messiah, after everyone "dies", he and One assumes their most powerful form, Ocean and Hexagonal Form and receiving everyone's positive thoughts and vaquished the dark and evil deity. He was shocked to see Virus return and was happy that Genesis Messiah has recovered all his powers. While assuming his Ocean Form, he also merged with th other Scorpium Ultras present as well. Light and Darkness (The Series) Cure and One appear in the final episode sent by Genesis Messiah to save One's daughter and a fellow Scorpium Ultras from the evil humanoid deity, Civilisation, which is in fact a creation of Evil Messiah. After destroying Civilisation, Cure embraced Spectrum and respected his choice of living in their Land of Light. Cure and One had a final chat before parting ways, knowing he will see One again. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil Cure reappears in this movie. TBA Ultraman Blizzard: Return of the Chaos Header Ultraman Virus The Aftermath Cure will return in this series. TBA Personality Cure is someone who loves things that are pure and not things that are impure such as Reiyonx energies, Voiderium and minus energies. Cure only loves to come into cntact with things that are pure with a good heart and he will use his Curium Water to purify things that are impure. He clearly depises impure items. Due to this, he likes to bath and immense himself with Curium Water and even covering himself with this water as this is the purest substance he had encountered in his life. Despite having a great respect for purity, he is quite friendly towards people he had never meet before and meeting for the first time. He prefers to co-exist with them. Being a fast speed Ultra, Cure adopts a passive and calm fighting style like many blue Ultras, prefers to end his fight via peaceful means. He is quite agile when he fights. In his Ultimate Form, Cure adopts a more aggressive fighting style to the extent of using his Curium Water of harming others who cannot co-exist with others such as Deleto and Evil Messiah. He is not so using his physical strength and his arms and legs in combat. He prefers to manipulate his Curium Water and conjure it into his attack. Towards conflicts, Cure thinks that conflicts are necessary to promote peace and unity between beings across the universe and believes having a free will promotes peace instead of stripped off their free will as conflicts will more likely to happen in a no free will world. Apearances Being the older brother of Virus, Cure has similar design to Virus, themed after vampire and demon, but in Cure's cause, he is less sinister like looking with lightning shades of blue and white as his main colour. His face, is the base of all Scorpium Ultras with a circular eyes. Cure has protectors in the shape of a water dip at his chest. His stomach and chest areas are green in colour with stripes of blue and white. On his legs and arms, he had blue crystals. He has a color timer. He is usually covered in a blue aura with molecules of Curium Water around him, a power given by Cure Afloat. A lamp of light is found in his forehead. As his Ocean Form, Cure is more royalty in appearance, he gains two aegis like features on his both sides of his back, they are the Cure Orbium, which stores his Curium Water and light energies. His color timer is replaced with a dip of water. His other features remains the same but he has now orange and red colour in notable parts of his body. Profile Stats *'Human Form': Uota Kenki *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Galaxy, Planet Cure-Water Light Palace *'Transformation Item': Uota transforms via his own villpower and uses the Water Sceptor to become Cure. *'Grip Strength':70, 000 t *'Brute Strength': 140, 000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 8 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7, Mach 12 ( when utilizing Cure Afloat) *'Jumping Height': 750 m *'Burrowing Speed': 600km per hour *'Pressure': Have no problem witstanding Underwater pressures *'Hobbies': Manipulating Curium Water, Talking and Helping Others *'Dislikes': Hates things that are impure, any form of evil *'Weaknesses': **Normal: Excessive usage of Curium Water, Reiyonx Energies, his lifeforce is linked to Planet Cure, any bad thing happened to the Curium Water oceans will greatly affect Cure **Ocean: Cure can only assume this form for a short period. However, if he choose to stay in it for longer, his must have strong willpower and will face the penalty of not be able to assume that form for a while. Transformation Uota Kenki transforms into Cure by using a sword like stuff called the Water Sceptor where Uota raises the stuff up to gather pure water from other sources and enpowering himself with the water. After that, water dragon starts flying around, creating a twister and waves represents tsunami and Cure rises up from the background. . Body Features :;Common *'Cure Bracers': Cure possess two armed bracers around the same position as Virus, Cure can charge his attacks with this. *'Color Timer': Cure possess a color timer like other Ultras, which blinks only when he is weakened. *'Cure Orb': Cure has a diamond shaped forehead gem on his face, it can be use for attacks and other purposes. *'Ultra Armor': Cure has an Ultra Armor, it is resistant to fire and lasers. Being a green Ultras, Cure is also resistant to the cold. *'Protectors': Cure has protectors around his chest area. :;Ocean *'Orbium Aegis': In his Ultimate Form, Cure has two balls of water around his back where Cure can channel his water powers easily without fearing energy loss. This is similar to Noa's Noa Aegis. *'Cure Core': In his Ultimate Form, Cure has an energy core that is shaped like a dip of water. *'Cystals': Aside from his new features, Cure also sports crystals on notable parts of his body. Forms : Cure is able to manipulate and use Curium Water in most of his attacks. After performing a certain attack, the remaining Curium Water will form a circular whirlpool of water temporary before becoming Curium Water water molecules and return back to Cure to conserve energy. **'Cure Afloat': A mystery aura of blue energy that circules around Cure's body. In most of his appearances, Cure appears to be floating in mid air, standing on a blue platform with Curium Water molecules floating around him. With control over this power, Cure can absorb in Curium Water which is used to enpower himself and the main source for Cure The Reverse. Also, Cure can reduce the damage caused by his elemental attacks to the environment, by allowing the remaining Curium Water to settle in an whirlpool and converting to Curium Water vapour and returning back to Cure after using any of his elemental attacks. It temporary causes a pool/ sea of water to be formed, only for a short while. Cure can choose not to activate this aura, he can only levitate in air for a short period.There are times when Cure is seen not using this ability, being it casual or battles, or he is too weak to generate it. ***'Cure Orbium': Channeling the inner power of Cure Afloat, and releasing Curium Water, this allows Cure to transform into his Ocean Form. This power is inaccessible if his Ocean Form is temporary unavailable. **'Cure The Reverse': Cure can collect water from other sources and convert it to Curium Water, or release Curium Water from his body to create a wall of said water around him and redirecting it his foes, like a tsunami wave, knocking them back by weakening them. Cure can use it to empower himself as well and it is considered the foundation of all his other powers. **'Cure Impact': Cure fires a non lethal wave of Curium Water at his foes. This is used to soothe wounds. **'Cure Healing': Cure releases Curium Water towards the sky and it rains down at other being to heal their wounds. When in contact with evil, it will purify them, vanquishing the evil within them. ***'Cure Cleanse': Cure releases Curium Water from all over his body, this attack can cleanse anything that is infected or corroded by evil substances, especially Voiderium. Used to revert all the damage caused by Virus and almost losing his life. **'Curium Blast': Cure creates two water balls and launches it from his both hands in the form of an energy blast towards foes, scalding them upon contact. Also, known as Cure Water Ball. ***'Cure Sphere': Instead of an attack, Cure encases his allies inside the Cure Water Ball for travel and to teleport them with his own power, mentally. **'Cure The Transverse': Cure creates swirls of Curium Water under his feet and with it, he can travel across space. he transportation method. **'Cure Tsunami': Cure churns out tsunami waves and tains down towards foes, can destroy multiple monsters with one attack. One of his most destructive attacks, the damage is tremedously reduced with Cure Afloat. **'Cure The Final': Cure churns a large pool of water times larger than the Pacific Ocean in the form of mirage image before rain them down at foes. Can reduce his foes into particles, same of them are immune to this attack, Belial, his allies and Virus though he will get scald by it. His most powerful water attack, the damage is tremedously reduced with Cure Afloat. The mirage of the pool will only appear in space, it is not seen when he use this technique in planets. **'Cure Phasing': Cure can phase through physical matter with the power of Curium Water. **'Cure Teleportation': Cure can teleport and accelerate short distances with swirls of Curium Water. **'Cure Reflection': Cure mentally creates a pool around him and surmerge into the pool to escape when being pushed into a corner. He will appear back in Planet Cure no matter what he use it. **'Cure Shield': Cure can create a shield/wall of water to block attacks. Can be used to dissipate Voiderium. :;Physical *'Deflection': Cure deflects attacks using the bracers in his hands. *'Cure Kick': Cure's kick attack. *'Cure Punch':A punch attack. :;Weapons *'Cure Sceptor': Cure's main weapon, although he does not usually use in combat. **'Water Platform':Cure can use this weapon to create a water platform around his feet, can use to transport passengers. **'Water Immense': Cure can immense this weapon with water and make it look more deadly to foes. **'Key Opening': Cure Spector serves as a key to penetrate through the protective barrier in the Enchantment Pool and in order to reach his main home Water Light Palace. This weapon also ensures the barrier is always there, it is also used as a key to open doors in the palace. - Ocean= Ocean Cure's Ultimate Form, this grants incredible boost to Cure's stat and his ability to manipulator Curium Water. Cure is extremely powerful in this form, however excessive usuage of energy and staying in this form will cause this form to be inaccesible for a long time. (This did happen but Genesis Messiah negate Cure's punishment with his remaining energy, allowng him to use it against Evil Messiah. This depends on Cure's own willpower. In the battle with Evil Messiah, Cure temporary merges with the other Scorpium Ultras to become a super Ultra to match One's Hexagonal Form, which the latter is in fact a portion of Genesis Messiah's power and One's willpower. "Curium Water, the holy water, hear my prayers and voices, grant me power, Cure Ocean"-Transforming catchphrase :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 100, 000 t *'Brute Strength': 150,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 8.7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 9 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 10 *'Flight Speed': Mach 12.5, Mach 10(without Cure Afloat) *'Jumping Height': 895 m *'Burrowing Speed': 900 km per hour *'Pressure': Same as Normal Form :;Techniques ::;Abilities *'Size Change': Cure can drastically increase his height to 120meters from 49meters to face agianst foes taller than Cure himself. *'Speedy Move': Cure relexes and speed is twice as fast in his Normal Form. *'Durability': Cure has greater durability in this form. *'Water Resonation': Another one of Cure's mystery power, wherever Cure is, his mind and spirit is able to be mentally connected to the Curium Ocean's water in Planet Cure. He can hear the voices of the water molecules with this power. Also, it allows Cure to channel his willpower into his Curium Water manipulation techniques. ::;Elemental * : Same as normal form, now the Curium Water is stored in his Orbium Aegis. **'Water Dragon': His signature ability, Cure can create up to 7-8 water dragons purely made up of Curium Water. The water dragons all serves Cure and can attack as well by splashing Curium Water at foes. However, all water dragons shares their energy with Cure, this will drain Cure's energy much faster. They have a mind of their own and functions as an individual. However, there is one moment that he can produce 40 dragons at once. ***'Curium Purify': The water dragons can splash a stream of water from their upper body that is able to purify worlds and beings, it can reverse the effects of Voiderium much faster, Cure uses this reverse and clean the damage Virus caused to the ecosystem and universe. This drains his energy drastically. ***'Curium Cannon': The water dragons can fire a cannon of Curium Water that will be able to attack foes, it has the scald evil beings and heal good beings. **'Cure Geyser': Cure launches many water orbs in the ground, water geyser will start appearing from the ground like a fountain, creating a rainfall around his foes, scalding them continously until they are weakened, giving Cure another chance to deal another attack. To him and his allies, this rainfall will empower and heal their injuries. **'Curium Phoenix': Cure creates a large sphere of ball from his Orbium Aegis, firing multiple energy blasts in the form of water dragons at foes, used to kill Death Tanothor. **'Curium Scald': Fire Curium Water Balls at his foes, scalding them. Used against Evil Messiah. **'Oceanic Drift': This is Cure's most powerful attack as an Ultra, he usually lock this attack. Cure creates a pool of water times larger than Pacific Ocean and Cure The Final, rain it down at his foes, this will disspate anything evil in one shot and cause devastating damage to the environment but it is greatly reduced with Cure Afloat. It is stated this attack can turn Earth into a water planet without Cure Afloat. Used to finish off Evil Messiah and Civilisation. **'Curium Mirage': Cure creates a sea illusion into the form of a river to confuse opponents. It can also acts as a shield/wall of water to block attacks. Cure uses this to travel to another universe as well. **'Oceanic Aura': This light blue Curium Water aura is active when Cure merges with the other Scorpium Ultras, this aura makes Cure imprevious to any form of attacks and greatly enhances his other attacks. **'Cure Afloat': Same as Normal Form. **'Curium Blast': Cure creates two water balls and launches it from his both hands in the form of an energy blast towards foes, scalding them upon contact. Also, known as Cure Water Ball. More powerful. **'Cure The Final': Same as Normal Form. Used against Virus in episode 29 but Cure is in a weaken state and could only use 40% of same technique and as a result, Virus absorbed the attack through his Voider Organ while endure being scalded. **'Cure The Reverse': Same as Normal Form. ::;Special Moves *'Cure Medium': A form of energy blasts that can fired in rapid sucession, can cuase medium to average explosions. *'Cure Banish': Creates a dimensional hole, can be used for banishing others or for quick teleportation to other locations. However, it can only be used for one time. *'Curium Sun-Current': A stream of energy where Cure entrusts his hands in L style. :;Physcial *'Cure Kick': A kick attack, blue discharges are seen. **'Cure Drill Tactics': Cure can concentrate his blue discharges into one spot and delivering a kick like a drill. Can cause great pain, used against Virus. *'Cure Punch': A punch attack, blue discharges are exposed. **'Flying Punch': A punch where Cure delivers to his foes while in mid aid or flying. **'Curium Bang': A bang of energy in Cure's elbow and using it to ram,foes. :;Weapons *'Water Sceptor': His stuff, can be use in combat. **'Water Electricity': Cure can convert his Curium Water to water and electricity to increase and enpower his blows, delivering more damage to foes. **'Water Sun-Beam': Cure charges the Water Sceptor and fires a beam of light blue colour. }} Trivia *Ultraman Cure is perhaps of the one strongest Scorpium Ultras for his Curium Water manipulation, while Virus is strong for his brute strength. The next will be Yvon and Dark Sceptor, whom are the best swordfighters. The rest are currently taking their physical conditioning very seriously to be as powerful as Cure. At the end of Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath, all of them are equally powerful as Cure. The Evil Scorpium Ultras are powerful in terms of causing chaos and calamity. *Cure has good relationship with One as shown in his appearances. His bonds with One is the same as One's bond with Xena and Giga. *As Cure is the older brother of Virus, he has a similar theme to Virus, making Cure a good Ultra to be themed after a demon and vampire motif. However, Cure has less a devilish and evil look, he has a slightly royal and majestic appearance, with shades of blue in his body. *It is currently unknown whether Cure has completely recovered from his wounds on his body. *In episode 22, 23 and 30, is the only time he never utilized Cure Afloat, the main reason is beacause is too weak to generate it even in his Ocean Form. *In episode 30, it was originally planned for Cure to defeat and kill Virus with his Oceanic Drift, but was scrapped. The reason for this change is becuase in most series is usually the hero wins so I decided to change to show what happens when a villain wins in the end. But in theory, Cure was already very weak while battling Virus after reverting the damage Virus caused, and was still able to put up a fight in his Ocean Form. He could only use 40% of his Cure The Final and the result is, Virus absorbed it through his Voider Organ. *Cure is mostly an water/aquatic based Ultra. His original plan was: **Ultraman Zerth: To be the light counterpart of Virus, whose backstory is a being born from a black supernova while Zerth is born from a regular supernova. This is before the idea of Scorpium Ultras. **Ultraman Aquamarine: A scrapped water like Ultra, his original concept and design is scrapped and deleted, to make Cure, This is before the idea of Curium Water. *Cure has similar background to Ultraman Noa like being worshipped/respected by many other beings but with the following differences: **After being heavily wounded from casting Dark Zagi back to his homeworld, Noa was forced to take on lesser forms. (Noa) After being heavily wounded from reversing the damage done by Virus, Cure fell from space and almost died until Genesis Dragon saved him, he was then forced to take on a human form to survive by also slumbering. (Cure) **While Zagi is a demonic clone of Noa, Cure and Virus are biological and DNA/genes related brothers. ***The relation between Virus and Cure as brothers is also ironic as in terms of virus related illness/disease, "Virus" is the cause of it while "Cure" is the solution to the cause. This is to emphasize Curium Water and Voiderium are counterparts. ***While Zagi is killed, Virus return to the side of good and reunited with Cure and other good Scorpium Ultras. **While Noa is focused on "bonds", Cure is focused on "Curium Water", "brotherly relationship" and "friendship". *Cure is the only Ultra whom can travel to another universe, this is eventually revealed to be a signature ability of all Scorpium Ultras. *Cure is the only Ultra seen floating while travelling around space than most Ultras whom uses hand movements to flight. *Cure had reversed the damage done by the effects of Virus' Voiderium twice by using his Curium Water in the past and present times. Category:Originality is dead Category:Copied Articles Category:Plagrism Category:Ultras Category:Fan ultras Category:Cringe Category:Super Cringe Category:Crap Category:Its spam Category:It's a joke Category:Lol Category:Zhu Huong Ng's rubbish Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Rubbish Pages